bloodline_the_last_royal_vampirefandomcom-20200214-history
Lia
5* Thunder Lia= Lia arrived in the physical world and was forced to fend off hordes of race hunters. Several hundred kills later, she’s starting to settle in. Skills *'ULT: Electron III' Lia freezes the enemy in place using the Thunder lock, causing ulta-massive Thunder Element damage to a single enemy. *'Talent: Disarm III' (Unlocked at Lv 30) Lia flanks the enemy, reducing their DEF by 15% for 2 round. *'Leader: One of Nine III' The ninja barrier is sealed at the opening of the battle , causing all female Heroes'damage and DEF stats to increase by 25%. *'Fate: Magic Suppression' Disarm effect increases by 35% and damage to Sorcerers and Priests increases by 35% **Fate 1: Hell Messenger (Lv 70) **Fate 2: Ultimate Ling (Lv 70) **Fate 3: Heroic Dawn (Lv 80) Equips *'Dainslef' CRI rate increases by 7% *'Death Shadow' If HP is lower than 30% at the start of a round, the probability of getting hit is reduced by 80% Needed to Fate *Fate 3: Ultimate Ling (Lv 70) *Fate 3: Shinobi Sakura (Lv 70) *Fate 2: Elder Dori (Lv 70) *Fate 2: Dragonchild Lisa (Lv 70) *Fate 1: Empress Ivy (Lv 70) *Fate 1: Insurgent Alexis (Lv 70) How to Obtain This Hero can be obtained from Fragment Fusion. *Chapter 8: Rumor of Blood Descendant (Challenge) Fate Link stats |-| 4* Swordmaster Lia= Lia arrived in the physical world and was forced to fend off hordes of race hunters. Several hundred kills later, she’s starting to settle in. Skills *'ULT: Electron II' Lia freezes the enemy in place using the Thunder lock, causing severe Thunder Element damage to a single enemy. *'Talent: Disarm II' (Unlocked at Lv 30) Lia flanks the enemy, reducing their DEF by 10% for 2 round. *'Leader: One of Nine II' The ninja barrier is sealed at the opening of the battle , causing all female Heroes'damage and DEF stats to increase by 20%. How to Obtain This Hero can be obtained from Fragment Fusion. *Chapter 8: Rumor of Blood Descendant (Challenge) |-| 3* Wanderer Lia= Lia is a pure-blooded spirit residing in an extra-dimensional world. Despite her easy life, she constantly seeks knowledge and improvement. Skills *'ULT: Electron I' Lia freezes the enemy in place using the Thunder lock, causing moderate Thunder Element damage to a single enemy. *'Talent: Disarm I' (Unlocked at Lv 30) Lia flanks the enemy, reducing their DEF by 10% for 1 round. *'Leader: One of Nine I' The ninja barrier is sealed at the opening of the battle , causing all female Heroes'damage and DEF stats to increase by 15%. How to Obtain This Hero can be obtained from Fragment Fusion. *Chapter 8: Rumor of Blood Descendant (Challenge) |-| Costumes= New Skills *'Fate: 魔氵去压制·改:' 瓦莉拉对法师和牧师造成的伤害增加35%，战场上每有一个法师或牧师，瓦莉拉防御增加5%. Skills *'Fate:' Talent effect increases by 35%. Damage increased by 35% when attacking Sorcerers and Priests. *'Fate:' Damage increased by 35% when attacking Sorcerers and Priests. For every Sorcerers and Priests on the battlefield, Lia’s DEF is increased by 5%. }} |-| Gallery= Card icons Wanderer Lia icon.png Swordmaster Lia icon.png Thunder Lia icon.png Raw images Wanderer Lia raw.png Swordmaster Lia raw.png Thunder Lia raw.png Category:5* Category:Thunder Category:Assassin Category:Costume Category:Unreleased